


Crazy For You

by heavvymetalqueen



Series: Talk Dirty to Me [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Photographs, Sexting, idroid sexting with your XO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: iDroids really are great little inventions sometimes





	Crazy For You

Venom is glad to be out on a mission, wind in his hair and DD at his side. The sun is hot and the sugar bushes are heavy with thick, sweet-fragrant pink flowers. It’s just a routine mission, the kind Kaz takes to make NGOs look the other way about their inconceivable carbon footprint. Mine defusing. Fulton a couple of intolerably cute blue duikers. Grab some samples for the botanical division of R&D.

Venom hates to admit it, but he’s been bored out of his horned skull for the past week.

Entirely his fault, to be sure - he was the one that didn’t pay much mind to his cold when he spent the night in Kaz’s quarters, did not consider Kaz’s immune system is definitely less used to endemic African viruses than Venom’s is.

And so now Kaz is sick. Fever, vomiting, muscle soreness, and a wrecking cough that had quickly left him hoarse, almost entirely voiceless and _incredibly_ cranky. Venom tried helping but he kept getting kicked out - and besides, Kaz slept most of the day, anyway.

It’s a little weird to only have Ocelot in the radio with him, but not entirely unpleasant. Ocelot sounds a little lonely without somebody to banter with, too.

Once he gets on the helicopter, he kicks back. Stretches onto his seat, puts on some music. DD hops into the copilot seat to get pats from Pequod.

He’s considering catching up on some intel when the iDroid vibrates against his hip.

It’s not a call, but a text message. They rarely use these, though they are included as feature anyway. For security in case some emergency comes up when speaking out loud would be dangerous. It’s not an emergency alert, though. Just a word, from Kaz’s personal iDroid contact.

_hey_

Venom smiles. “Hey,” he types back. The holographic keyboard isn’t exactly made for conversation, but he can make the effort for him. “You feel ok?”

_yeah. just woke up. where r u?_

“Mission.”

_oh. everything ok?_

“Yeah. Just mines. I’m omw back now.”

_shame you’re out_

Venom chuckles. “you should be happy i’m out making us money”

_hmm. but it’d be nice to have you here next to me_

Venom feels heat crawl up the neck of his suit. Is he implying what he thinks he’s implying? “SOMEbody is feeling better.”

_not really. just hot...._

“You’re always hot,” types Venom with a small smile. Two can play this game.

_am I_

“the hottest. sorry soldier, it’s terminal.”

For a few minutes, Kaz doesn’t reply. Venom is already convinced he’s fallen back asleep when the iDroid vibrates again. There’s a file blinking on the screen.

He nearly chokes when he taps it open and a picture of Kaz blows up, filling the entire span of the hologram. It’s taken in the dark - because Kaz’s quarters are always dark - but the late afternoon sun through the blinds draws lines across Kaz’s rumpled white t-shirt, bounces off the golden hair stuck to his face and neck with sweat, his flushed, shiny cheeks.

Venom glances up to make sure Pequod isn’t looking. Then his eye is glued back to the hologram. Kaz’ eyes are half hooded and feverish, looking straight into the camera. His lips are wet and parted, like a juicy, ripe fruit.

“as I said,” he types when he can tear himself away from it. “terminally hot.”

_wanna see more_

“yes,” he types so fast his fingers shake.

He goes back to the picture while he waits. His hands itch with the need to touch Kaz, his heated skin, his aching, feverish body...

The iDroid buzzes again. Venom bites his lip and opens the attachment.

Kaz is stretched out on his messy bed, the hem of his shirt caught in his mouth and pulled up to expose his chest. Pale scars on flushed skin, his stomach taunt and flat, a hint of his arm stump peeking out from the bunched up shirt sleeve.

“Nice,” types Venom slowly, holographic keyboard superimposed over Kaz’s body. “Can’t wait to be home. Touch you all over.”

He’s barely sent the reply when the next picture comes in. The shirt is gone. Kaz’s hair is sticking up, his neck exposed, long lashes resting on flushed cheeks.

 _come touch me all over._ _i’m burnin_

The sneaking suit is so tight and hot now. He wishes he could strip it off. He wishes he could touch his hardening cock. “That seems like a very serious condition. I’m going to have to examine you.”

The next picture is down the length of Kaz’s body; legs splayed, underwear pushed low on his hips. The blond soft hair trailing, sweaty, from his navel deep into the waistband.

His cock is hard, or at least getting there, shapely and thick, a bead of moisture darkening the white cotton at the tip.

_am I going to die, doc?_

Venom swallows. “yes,” he answers. “I must give CPR immediately.”

Then, after sending the first text, “just so we’re clear, I want to suck your cock until you scream.”

_i got that but thanks for clarifying_

and then right after,

_to be honest, I want to come down your throat right about now_

Venom pulls at the collar of his suit. He can almost taste it, tangy and salty on his tongue, the musk of Kaz’s pubes pressed into his face. He looks up. Pequod and DD are not looking. He turns on the camera, takes a quick, sneaky picture of his mouth, a bit of tongue showing. Sends it back with just, “please.”

_Jesus christ V_

“Give me another hour and I’ll be home and you can play with me all you want.”

There’s a slightly longer pause. Venom thinks about Kaz palming his cock through his underwear, iDroid flat on his chest. He thinks about Kaz’s thighs draped over his shoulders.

 _i’ll be getting ready in the meantime_ , says the next text.

Kaz turned around in the picture, kneeling on the mattress, flirty expression pressed into the sheets and ass up in the air, His underwear is pushed down just enough for Venom to see the round curve of his ass, the hint of his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Venom is so hard it hurts now. He wants to stride into Kaz’s quarters and find him like that, grab him by the hips, cover him, shove his aching erection into that warm body of his. Fuck him into the mattress until he’s whimpering and choking on his own orgasm.

He tells him so, perhaps less eloquently.

_you wouldn’t even have to prepare me_

Venom is not expecting the next picture to have Kaz’s underwear pulled down all the way, his arm stretched back and what looks like three fingers shoved up himself.

“fuck”

“how are you typing this”

_speech recognition_

“crafty.”

_you hard?_

“so much.” his suit’s pants are chafing he’s so turned on.

_don’t jerk off._

“I can’t.”

_keep it for me anyway. you gotta blow that load in me_

Venom bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. “you can’t come either,” he types.

_nnnnoooo_

“We haven’t been together in a while...I bet you’re full to burst. I want all of it.”

_nasty_

“I thought you liked that.”

_I do. ETA?_

“No more than half an hour.”

_come to my quarters right away_

“I will.”

And he does. He jumps off the helicopter so fast he almost sprains an ankle. Waves off the soldiers at the helipad. Doesn’t even bother with the shower. He drops his kit on his way up the command quarters, leaving a trail of straps, cables, canteens, knives, body armor all the way up to Kaz’s door. He punches the panel and the door takes _forever_ to slide open.

He strides in, ripping his fly open, his cock springing hard and ready against his stomach....

Kaz is asleep. Still shirtless, still with his underwear around his knees, still with the iDroid in his hand. Drooling on the pillow as his cock softens on his thigh.

Venom deflates. Quietly, he takes off the rest of the suit and his arm. Uses Kaz’s bathroom and his shower. Keeps it a bit cold. Kaz has curled up onto the iDroid he’s holding against his chest, his back - and bare ass - to the wall. Venom gingerly lies behind him, loops his arm around his waist and spoons him. The sheets are warm and damp with sweat but Kaz’s skin is cooler than it’s been all week.

He’s going to be feeling better in the morning. Venom knows he’ll wake with a demanding Kaz straddling his hips, sleepy and grumpy until he gets enough kisses.

He gently nudges the iDroid out of Kaz’s hand, and somehow manages to take a picture without jostling him awake.

They look good. Or rather, they look like scruffy, scarred middle-aged men still crazy for each other like dumb teenagers.

He won’t get permission to pin any of Kaz’s _special pictures_ in the ACC, but this one? This one will be getting a place of honor.

 


End file.
